listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of HIV-positive people
teenager Ryan White, who died from AIDS in 1990, is the namesake for U.S. federal legislation that addresses the unmet health needs of persons living with HIV/AIDS.]] This is a categorized, alphabetical list of people who are known to have been infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), the pathogen that causes AIDS, including those who have died. AIDS is now a pandemic. In 2007, an estimated 33.2 million people lived with the disease worldwide, and it killed an estimated 2.1 million people, including 330,000 children. Over three-quarters of these deaths occurred in sub-Saharan Africa. . HIV is typically transmitted through unprotected sex or intravenous drug use, and is often associated with marginalized groups such as gay men, drug users and sex workers. For these reasons, and also because of fears of contagion, people living with HIV are frequently subjected to stigma and discrimination. Publicity campaigns around the world have aimed to counter HIV-related prejudices and misconceptions and to replace them with an accurate understanding that helps to prevent new infections. These efforts have been aided by various celebrities—including American basketball star Magic Johnson and South African judge Edwin Cameron—who have publicly announced that they are HIV-positive. Acting (film and television) |- valign="top" | Robert Drivas | (1938–1986) | American film, television and stage actor. | |- valign="top" | Denholm Elliott | (1922–1992) | British actor; won three BAFTA awards as best supporting actor for Trading Places, A Private Function and Defence of the Realm, as well as an Academy Award nomination for A Room with a View. | |- valign="top" | Richard Frank | (1953–1995) | American television and motion picture actor best known as Father Vogler in the film Amadeus | |- valign="top" | Leonard Frey | (1938–1988) | American Broadway and film actor, earned an Academy Award nomination as Best Supporting Actor in the film version of Fiddler on the Roof. | |- valign="top" | Tom Fuccello | (1936–1993) | American actor, known for his role as Dave Culver in the television series Dallas. | |- valign="top" | Kevin Peter Hall | (1955–1991) | American actor, played in Predator and Harry and the Hendersons. | |- valign="top" | Christian Haren | (1935–1997) | American actor and model best known for portraying the Marlboro Man in print advertisements''. | |- valign="top" | Rock Hudson | (1925–1985) | American actor, first major American celebrity to publicly disclose HIV status. | |- valign="top" | Michael Jeter | (1952–2003) | American film and theatre, won a Tony Award in 1990 for the musical Grand Hotel. | |- valign="top" | Larry Kert | (1930–1991) | American film and theatre actor | |- valign="top" | Irving Allen Lee | (1948–1992) | American soap opera and musical actor. | |- valign="top" | Tom McBride | (1952–1995) | American actor and model; best known for his role in Friday the 13th Part 2 and for his modeling stint as the Marlboro Man | |- valign="top" | John Megna | (1952–1995) | American former child actor, To Kill a Mockingbird. | |- valign="top" | Cookie Mueller | (1949–1989) | American actor and writer who featured in many of filmmaker John Waters' early films. | |- valign="top" | Timothy Patrick Murphy | (1959–1988) | American actor, played the role of Mickey Trotter in the television series Dallas | |- valign="top" | David Oliver | (1962–1991) | American actor, played in Another World and A Year in the Life | |- valign="top" | Ilka Tanya Payán | (1943–1996) | Dominican born American actress, attorney and activist. She was one of the first Latino celebrities to publicly disclose her status. | |- valign="top" | Anthony Perkins | (1932–1992) | American actor best known for his role as Norman Bates in the Alfred Hitchcock film Psycho. | |- valign="top" | Keith Prentice | (1940–1992) | American theatre and soap opera actor. | |- valign="top" | Kurt Raab | (1941–1988) | German actor known for his work with cult film director Rainer Werner Fassbinder. | |- valign="top" | Dack Rambo | (1941–1994) | American actor who played Jack Ewing in the television series Dallas. | |- valign="top" | Gene Anthony Ray | (1962–2003) | American actor and dancer; best known for his portrayal of the street smart dancer Leroy in the 1980 motion picture Fame and the television spin-off. | |- valign="top" | Robert Reed | (1932–1992) | American actor; played the role of Mike Brady on The Brady Bunch. | |- valign="top" | Tony Richardson | (1928–1991) | British film director; received two Academy Awards (Best Director and Best Picture) for Tom Jones (1963). | |- valign="top" | Larry Riley | (1952–1992) | American actor; played the role of Frank Williams in the soap opera Knots Landing | |- valign="top" | Howard Rollins | (1950–1996) | American actor, nominated for the 1981 Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance in the film Ragtime | |- valign="top" | Tommy Sexton | (1955–1993) | Canadian actor and comedian. | House of Assembly -Newfoundland & Labrador, December 1, 2004 HOUSE OF ASSEMBLY PROCEEDINGS Vol. XLV No. 50 |- valign="top" | Ray Sharkey | (1952–1993) | American actor; won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy for his performance in The Idolmaker. | |- valign="top" | Paul Shenar | (1936–1989) | American film and theatre actor; played in the film Scarface. | |- valign="top" | Stephen Stucker | (1947–1986) | American actor and comedian; best known for the Airplane! films. | |- valign="top" | Tom Villard | (1953–1994) | American actor. | |} AIDS activists Business Criminal transmission of HIV Film, television and radio Music Politics and law Pornographic acting Scientifically notable infections Sports Theatre and dance Visual arts and fashion Writing Miscellaneous References External links * Artists With Aids fr:Personnalités et SIDA fi:Luettelo tunnetuista HIV-positiivisista zh:艾滋病名人列表 Category:HIV-positive people HIV-positive people